Nothing to Hurt Rory
by PenguinDynasty
Summary: Dean is abusing Rory and when Finn finds out he isn't about to not do anything. AU Rated M for abuse and what may show up in later scenes.
1. Help

**A/N Logan and Rory were 'together' but only briefly. She then got back together with Dean but he was jealous. He started hittign her about 3 months in. She thought it would stop at first but it didn't. Also Finn, Colin, Logan and Rory are good friends but nothing sexual is going on between any of them...yet**

Rory walked into her dorm after spending time with the three guys she loved the most, besides Luke and her dad of course. It even took a while for her to notice the man on her couch. She looked up and saw Dean; she was surprised she actually regretted he was there. But after the black eye she had gotten last week how could she not. She should dump him. But instead "Hey baby." Came out her mouth.

"Where were you?" Dean asked.

Great he was angry. Talk about ruining the night. "I was with some friends." Rory said heading to her room to change to pajamas. She needed sleep.

Dean grabbed her by the arm, putting more pressure than was needed on the spot. "Those guys?"

Rory winced in pain. It was the same spot he always grabbed and it was sore. "Ouch Dean, baby let go." Rory said.

"Answer the damn question Rory!" Dean yelled at her.

"Let me go!" She yelled back. She was tired of this. Tired of the abusive relationship, as it had been for a year and a half now.

He let her go, but he pushed her back onto the table. She felt pain shoot through her as her head hit the table.

"I told you not to go there." Dean said as he got up and stood over her.

Where was Paris? Rory wondered as she put her hand to her head. It was bleeding. She went to stand up and he put a foot on her stomach.

"I can't…" Rory started about to really dump him this time. But instead a hard kick came to her ribs. She screamed in pain.

"What the hell are you doing!" Came the familiar voice of Finn.

"None of you goddamn business." Dean said angrily to the invader.

"Seeing as how that's one of my best friends I do think it's my business." He made his way over to Rory, he wanted to kill Dean but right now his bleeding best friend was his first concern, murder later. As he leaned down Dean grabbed him pushing him up against the wall. Finn however was part of a large family and had been taught early on to fight. He pulled an arm around knocking him in the jaw. He pushed Dean back. "Get the hell out or I swear to God and everything that is sacred you won't leave here alive Dean. I swear it." Finn growled at him.

"Your both dead." Dean growled back as he left the room.

Finn went to Rory and took her in his arms. They figured he'd been hitting her but she'd never admitted to it. "Lets get you to a hospital." He told her picking her up.

"No." Rory said gasping for breath as pain shot through her. She'd been through worse.

"Rory, your hurt." Finn said to her as one might a child.

"I won't go." Rory said though in actuality they both knew there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"Well let me get Steph she's pre-med." He said to her. "Well actually I'll take you to her."

Steph looked horrified at the sight of Rory. "What happened?" She asked getting out a bottle of peroxide.

"Dean." Finn whispered to her.

"Bastard." Steph said going over to Rory. "This is going to sting." She said putting a rag full of peroxide to Rory's head. It wasn't deep but regardless it's shouldn't be there.

"Don't tell." Rory said to Steph and Finn. "Please."

Stephanie looked angry and sad. "But Rory he can't be allowed to do this." She said taking Rory's hand.

"He'll kill me." Rory said gritting her teeth as Steph pushed on her side checking out her ribs.

"Then stay with me." Finn said. "I won't leave you there alone." He told Rory helping her to sit up and letting her rest on him.

"I can't leave Paris." Rory said, she stated it. It clearly was not a debatable issue.

"Then I'll stay with you. And don't say I can't. Paris has to know what's going on and I doubt she'll care if I'm there protecting you." Finn saw the look Rory gave him. "I'm staying there Ror, even if I have to buy a tent and camp outside your dorm."


	2. Coffee Shop

**A/N: Smile1-I know about Abuse and what can happen. A very close friend of mine told me of how her dad tried to run them over with a car. So I'm going on that, and the fact that people just lose there minds at times like this. **

_Daily Review_-Sorry you are tired of the Dean abuse but I have several other stories you could read. This will have Dean abuse in it. I don't know for how long but it will be there. I won't have Finn 'saving' her as a knight in shining armor though. It will of course have to be Rory's decision to take herself out of this situation.

Finn packed a few things he would need while explaining what was going on to his friends. Rory told him not to but he had to tell them, Dean shouldn't be allowed to get away with this. And why was Rory letting him do that?

"That's such bullshit." Logan said pacing around. "I know I've yelled at him before but I wish I had killed him instead now."

"Seriously." Collin said he was sitting down and staring at his hands. "What the hell does she see in farmer boy?"

"I have no idea." Finn said packing up his stuff.

"Finn if he comes anywhere within a mile of this place call us." Logan told him.

"I will."

Finn knocked on the door of Rory's dorm and Paris answered.

"Hey Gellar."

"Hey Finn." She moved so he could come in. "I'm only okay with this because of Dean."

"I know you are. Where is Rory?"

"In her room."

"See ya Paris." Finn said walking over to Rory's door and getting ready to knock. He heard sobs from inside. "Rory?"

"Yea?" her voice was broken but she tried to stop the tears and not show weakness.

"Can I come in." When she agreed he opened the door and walked over to where she was sitting on her bed. "It's going to be okay." He put an arm around her.

"If I leave he'll kill me." Rory looked down.

"He won't kill you. Let me come with you to break up with him." Finn smiled hopefully at her. "Or just to get coffee."

Rory smiled at him. "I like coffee." She laid her head on Finn's shoulder. "Thanks for all of this." She said.

"It's nothing. I knew something was up. To sound really sappy novel-esque, he's killing your spirit."

"I know. But I was so in love with him. God I'm an idiot." She sighed.

"You are anything but an idiot." Finn said helping Rory up. "Now what you need is coffee."

Rory sat in the couch in _Java Paradise_ she watched Finn. He was great. Seriously. But Dean….she sighed curling herself up. She felt broken.

"Ror…Rory." Finn nudged her gently. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "You fell asleep love. You want to go home?"

Rory shook her head. "I'm fine." She took her coffee and took a gulp ignoring the heat. She felt it's warmth wash through her. "I need to be free." She said looking into the cup.

"I know you do." Finn sighed knowing she was hurting.

**I'm having serious writer's block. Sorry for the major sucky-ness.**


End file.
